Stairway Confessional
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Something's been playing on Scamp's mind, and now he's ready for the answer.


Stairway Confessional

Scamp paced slowly back and forth at the bottom of the stairway, allowing his paws to guide him as his mind drifted. It had been a week since his adventure as a street dog, Scamp snorted interrupting his musings. _Let's not get delusional; I was only a "pretend" street dog, _the scathing thought echoed through his mind. Everything had changed since then, following unbelievable revelations about his father and the heart pounding relationship he'd discovered with Angel, who now had a permanent residence not only in the house, but also in the hearts of Jim Dear and Darling. Scamp shook his head, clearing his mind from distracting thoughts of Angel and focusing again on the revelations that had been plaguing him all week. His father had been, _heck he still was, _one of the most respected street dogs of the time. Scamp permitted the memory of the park to slip to the forefront of his mind, recalling the reverence in the hardened street dogs' voices, the reverence in _Angel's _voice as they uttered his father's name. The pack of mutts had even put "the" in front of it, _as if Dad was the only important dog in the world. _Scamp jerked as the clarity of the realisation washed over him, breaking stride and destroying the rhythm of his pacing in the process. A snarl of agitation broke free of the young dog's muzzle. And his father had given it all up! The question that had been haunting Scamp since he found out, once again tortured his thoughts. _Why? _

A frown marred his features as he continued once more to pace. The question wasn't unanswerable of course. There were only two dogs in the world that held the answer to the great mystery. The first of which was his father. Scamp pulled his lips back, bearing his teeth, berating himself for his cowardice. Since living on the "wild side", he'd found it harder to ask his Dad about the aspects of his legendary life out there. _Stupid Cowardice!_ The rage filled exclamation ricocheted violently through his head, causing a quick growl enough time to escape his muzzle before Scamp closed his eyes, trying to regain himself.

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out. _

_Breathe in. _

The simple mantra and the soft deep breaths released the tight tension clawing at his muscles. Raising his eyelids, Scamp sighed following his much more relaxed state. He may not be able to ask his father the burning question, but as his eyes drifted up the staircase to the window, the second dog might be able to help him.

The paws that had been so devoted to pacing a few moments ago, now carefully placed themselves on the first stair before gradually continuing up the small ledges. The only sound echoing through the house was the gentle scrapes of the carpet against his paws as the determined, yet nervous climbing brought Scamp ever closer to his mother. Eventually, his paws let the last stair slip away as he crept behind Lady.

She was sitting with a perfect posture, her eyes constantly flicking back and forth as she gazed at a scene Scamp couldn't see. Scamp positioned himself so that he sat by her, noticing a smile gracing her muzzle. Cocking his head, Scamp stared puzzled for a moment before her eyes turned to him and a slight inclination of her head encouraged him to cast his sight out the window. The scene that greeted him was the garden, each blade of grass bathed in warm golden sunlight. His dad was rolling amongst the blades, stealing their coveted sunlight for himself for just a moment. The grey of his fur made a sharp contrast against three golden brownish shapes that were clambering over him. The smiles on his father and sisters' faces were blinding and as Scamp watched, he could make out the tremors along their bodies as they shook with laughter.

"Are you ready to talk now?" a voice questioned cutting through the silence and causing Scamp to jump from the sudden shock. He'd been so entranced by the joyful scene in the garden that he'd almost forgotten his mother sat beside him. Her head was turned towards him, and her gaze held a soft edge as she studied him. "What do you mean?" Scamp asked back focusing his stare on Lady.

"I'm your mother; it's my job to notice why you haven't been yourself for the past week." Lady grinned wryly "Of course, all that growling at the bottom of the stairs was a slight indication."

A sheepish expression fixed itself across his features and Scamp lowered his head slightly. "Well….you see….I was…it's actually…"

His mother interrupted him. "Your father's noticed too."

Scamp raised his head, an expression of disbelief coating his face. "_Dad's _noticed?" he asked surprised. This time, the disbelief etched itself into Lady's features. "He's your father of course he's noticed." She stated as though it was obvious that his father noticed every miniscule change of mood. Yet by mentioning Dad, the realisation struck him that Lady had given him the perfect opportunity to spring the question. "Actually mum, there was something I wanted to ask." Lady nodded her head with a small smile of encouragement. Scamp took a deep breath, _don't be a coward! _"Why did Dad give it all up?"

Relief oozed throughout his body as the question hung in the air, but his eyes remained fearful, scared at how his mother would react. Lady sat there simply staring at him, her expression never revealing anything as the mounting tension began to chase away the relief Scamp had been clinging onto. With a slow blink, her iris's cleared and very deliberately she asked "Give what all up exactly?" her mind having a treacherous flashback to the pound, and the heart wrenching discovery of all the women her mate had gone through. So help her, if Scamp was referring to all the women….

He noticed the frown morphing his Lady's features and watched as his mother seemed to be thinking of something particularly unpleasant as her mouth curled into a grimace. Quickly he blurted out "Why did Dad give up a life on the streets to become a housepet?" hoping there was enough clarification in there for his mum. The question seemed to pull her back to the present as her slightly glazed expression suddenly snapped back into focus. Her eyes softened at the edges. "This is what's been bothering you?"

Scamp nodded. A soft breath slipped from his mum's muzzle. "Have you asked your father this?" Lady questioned pinning him with her stare. The intensity directed at him caused Scamp to squirm uncomfortably. "I'm assuming that's a no." Lady responded to her own question, resignation coiling around the words.

"Mum, I just can't. Not yet. Maybe one day but not today. Not now." The pleading whine filled with desperation hung in the air for a few tense seconds as understanding dawned on Lady. Her son was having difficulty combining the father he'd known and the legend he'd unearthed into one dog. "Alright." The word eventually left his mother's lips. "I'll tell you."

Scamp's ears perked up eagerly of their own accord as his mother positioned herself more comfortably. "What do you feel for Angel?"

_What? _His mouth dropped open. "What has that got to do with anything?" Scamp glared at her. She was supposed to be answering his question! Lady didn't flinch; she just calmly met his glare. "Trust me."

Scamp huffed in annoyance. "Fine. I really like her ok? Don't expect me to start saying all the mushy stuff." He grumbled, feelings of irritation and embarrassment flooding through him at the same time. His mother simply responded with a small nod, as though the statement confirmed something for her. "And would you do anything for her?" Her eyes locked with his and he could detect the hint of resignation behind them. She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him anyway. Scamp cast his gaze downward and hunched his shoulders hating the vulnerability his posture was sending out. An almost inaudible "Yeah" eventually dragged itself from his lips, and Scamp realised how interesting the patterns in the carpet were as he avoided looking at Lady. Why was she getting into all this personal stuff anyway?

"And there lies your answer." Her gentle, compassionate voice dragged his head back up and relaxed the curled up posture he'd adapted.

"What do you mean?"

Lady released a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, trying to conceal the knowledge that her son was growing up and that soon she'd have to let him go. "Imagine if you were a street dog from birth and Angel was the housepet." She began as Scamp took in her form, following her words as she started weaving a tale. "You met in that situation and wanted to be together. Would you give up your life of freedom for warmth, safety, Angel and the possibility of a family with her? You just said you'd do anything for her."

The realisation as his mother told the scenario trickled throughout his soul and for the first time he _understood._ "He gave it all up for love didn't he? He gave it up for you." Scamp thought back to his time on the streets, his father snarling at that damned Buster that he fell in love, Buster almost foaming at the mouth at just the thought of a street dog living the "cushy pillow life". At the time, he'd thought that nothing could be better then the freedom and challenge offered by the streets, he couldn't fathom giving anything up for anyone. But now things had changed. His time on the streets had matured him after just a few days, and he had embraced selflessness without realising it. Never breaking eye contact with the dog in front of him who had become so familiar and yet so mysterious, the plain _feeling _of understanding continued to flood thorough him forcefully, and the momentary wisp of amber that appeared in his mother's brown eyes showed that she knew the emotions pounding in tune with the beat of his heart. "Now you understand." Her voice broke the spell and the same time Scamp broke the gaze putting an end to the moment.

"Now I understand." He repeated with a smile. "Thanks mum," the young dog muttered affectionately before licking her muzzle and turning to walk back down the stairs, feeling lighter. "Your welcome, but next time you should ask your father. After all, it's really his story to tell." Lady's voice stopped him just before he descended. Turning back to look at her, Scamp just smiled before leaving her to eventually resume her revelry at the window.

* * *

><p>The night blanketed the house in shadow, leaving only the vague indistinct moonlight filtering in through the glass window of the kitchen. The loud snores coming from the settled pups under the stairs reached Lady's ears, comforting her as she lay awake. The troubled feelings that had surfaced since her talk with her son still whirled round her head, making capturing sleep impossible. <em>Something has definitely shifted with him.<em> Her sigh interrupted the still air and once again, Lady allowed her eyelids to slip down hoping in vain to capture at least a nap. A nudging pressure at her head indicated it was not to be. _What now? _

Opening her eyes, Lady discovered another pair gazing intently back. "Tramp?" she whispered, a muddled thought suddenly giving her the idea she was hallucinating. After all, Tramp liked to patrol the house at night, and since having her pups Lady had noticed his guarding of the house becoming more frequent. She hadn't been expecting him to come in to her for another hour at the least. "Hey," Tramp whispered padding closer, "Did I wake you?" he continued dipping his head and nuzzling her cheek. Lady shook her head before nuzzling him back, "No, I've just been thinking too much that's all."

A worried frown twisted Tramp's features in the darkness and he settled himself so that his body was nestling Lady. "What's wrong?"

"Just something Scamp talked to me about, he finally told me what's been bothering him." Lady murmured softly watching the surprise swirl over his expression.

"He finally told you?"

"Yeah, it was, well it was a little delicate," Tramp licked her muzzle encouragingly "it was about you actually."

Tramp's affections suddenly ceased. "About me?" the shock echoed in his tone as he pulled his face away to look at Lady. She nodded before piercing him with her stare.

"He wanted to know why you gave up being a street dog." Insecurity pounded through her veins as she watched Tramp sigh and lower his head.

"I thought it might be something like that. What did you tell him?"

The tension began to wind tighter settling somewhere in her stomach. "That you gave it up for love." Lady started hating the slight tremble in her voice "That's the truth isn't it?" her eyes wide and pleading. Tramp's half lidded eyes stared back at her, seeming to finally notice how nervous he was making Lady with his prolonged silence. "Of course it is." He whispered firmly, reassuringly rubbing his head against hers. "I don't know what I would have done without you Pidge."

A soft smile coated her mouth as she rested her head back on her paws. "He understands you know. Now that he's found Angel he understands." Lady muttered hoping to reassure her mate the same way he'd reassured her. She felt Tramp shift beside her, mimicking her actions and lowering his head on his paws. "Maybe," he murmured in reply, "maybe I should talk with him soon."

"If he doesn't come to you, broach the subject with him. I think you'll both feel both better once it's out in the open." Lady offered watching as Tramp seemed to ponder her words, letting out a non committal noise as he did.

Realising Tramp wasn't going to stop wondering anytime soon, Lady nestled further into his side, feeling the rhythm of his breathing. Her posture relaxed as the anxious notions that had been colliding round her mind gradually faded, and she noted that since talking to Tramp, she felt better, _lighter _and for the first time of the night, tiredness washed over her and sleep finally opened it's arms to embrace her. The last thing she was felt was Tramp's gentle breath stirring her fur before his voice echoed in her ears. _Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed.<em>


End file.
